Ramo de Flores
by Soreto-the-Random
Summary: Dos relatos sobre algo muy cercano al odio, como al amor. Dos naciones encontrándose en el peor momento. Rated M por temas delicados, no hay contenido sexual.
1. Calendula

**¡Hola!**

**Estos son dos oneshots ADVERTENCIAS: hay mención de violencia, obsesión, relaciones toxicas, tortura. Y me gustaría hacer mención de se habla de la Segunda guerra mundial y el Holocausto; no busco ofender a nadie de ninguna manera, por favor proceder con discreción. *Cada oneshot tiene el nombre de una flor, con su significado :)**

**Estos relatos son, y no son, historias relacionadas con el amor, tenerlo en cuenta. **

.

.

Caléndula

Caléndula: el dolor a las penas del amor.

Cuánto lo admiro, cuánto lo siguió y quiso ser como él siendo una nación errante, una simple orden de caballeros, y cuanto estuvo dispuesto a hacer por él.

Caminando hacia la celda con la mano en la espalda de su debilitado prisionero, Prusia pensaba en su predicamento mientras sentía temblar de manera inconsciente a Polonia, quien a pesar de su penoso estado caminaba tan erguido como podía. El pasillo se volvía un lugar eterno para ambos, donde sus pensamientos se perdían en el eco de sus pasos, y ninguno se encontraba dispuesto a dejar ver que estaba en su mente.

Realmente no sentía nada por esa nación; el haberlo mirado a la distancia, el haberse sobrepuesto a varias derrotas contra él, el insistir en romperlo desde el interior porque no se hacía con la idea de que estuviera con otras naciones, o del desprecio a la evidente adoración a una nación pagana como Lituania, no significaba nada para su creciente furia.

Él y Polonia habían sido, dentro de la mayor parte de los siglos vividos que podía recordar, enemigos; sus sentimientos personales, o el hecho de que fueran buenos amigos cuando eran jóvenes, no tenían relación con el malestar que sentía de ver la adoración de Feliks hacia su compañero Toris.

Lo ocurrido durante la segunda guerra mundial, o las veces que lo_ partieron,_ tampoco involucró su resentimiento, ni aquella emoción de personas inseguras llamada celos. No le arrebató a Lituania por deseos propios, su fijación con Feliks no tenía que ver.

No tenía que ver su creciente envidia que consumió su ira, y la volcó en violencia contra Polonia.

Hacía lo que tenía que hacer, nada más.

No encerró a Polonia, ni pidió ser el mismo el encargado de su tortura e interrogatorio-que para sus objetivos venía siendo lo mismo-. Ni fue porque quisiera descargar toda la frustración de las veces que no pudo tener ni un poco de estima de Feliks; no eran los celos de que Polonia siempre prefiriera a otros, a pesar de que él se destacaba entre las demás naciones.

No, aquellos no eran celos, y no sentía nada por su prisionero lánguido y roto, postrado en una silla frente a él.

—¿Ya vas a hablar de tu resistencia? —habló frío Prusia, asegurándose de dejar escuchar sus pasos hacia la mesa donde estaba la fusta con que solía "disuadir" a Feliks para hablar, aunque el Polaco, sorprendentemente, apenas había hablado.

Los ojos verdes de Polonia, antes orgullosos, se veían cansados, resignado a los interrogatorios, y a pesar de las atrocidades en su tierra, de casi estar destruyendo el corazón de su nación, éste no respondió.

—Tal vez podemos pedir a Lituania que venga a ayudarme —dijo con voz gélida el albino dándole la espalda al rubio al que escuchó moverse en la silla con la mención de su amigo, que lo traicionó... _¿y todavía causaba algo en el polaco?_—. ¿Sería interesante, Polen?

Gilbert siempre que se escuchaba hablar así, conducir la tortura sin mostrar duda, se daba cuenta que era como convertirse en dos personas, en lo mucho que esa guerra los afectaba, mostrándose más oscura que la primera. No se podía reconocer, no podía creer a los límites que podía llegar, ni lo mucho que todos sus demonios se hacían presentes.

—Lit no haría nada —La voz suave de Polonia se alzó en un susurro, desacostumbrado a hablar frases completas que no fueran sus usuales negaciones en los interrogatorios—. Está de su lado porque tenía que hacerlo —Respondió, aunque se veía un poco de dolor e sus facciones al pensar como Toris lo abandonó, y nadie intentó rescatarlo.

—¡Silencio! —gritó enojado sin poder contenerse.

Los ojos verdes de Polonia se cerraron con fuerza en cada golpe, con Prusia cuidando de no ir muy lejos, pero infligir dolor suficiente para romperlo un poco más, sólo un poco más...

Al terminar , Feliks no dijo nada, permaneció callado hasta que el dolor de su nuevas, y viejas, heridas fue lo suficiente para que se desmayara en algún punto. Cuando Gilbert estuvo seguro de que Polonia no lo veía, se permitió ceder un poco a esa parte de él que no quería dañar al polaco.

Lo cargó con cuidado, y lo llevó a su celda. Observó un rato a Feliks todavía inconsciente en la dura manta que les dejaron en las celdas. Se sentía dividido por sus sentimientos, y por esa envidia que prevalecía ante todo hacia el esmero de Polonia de pensar en Lituania.

Varias fueron las veces en que ese ciclo prevalecía, y en que el nombre Toris volvía para atormentarlo, sacando lo peor de él, especialmente al ser pronunciado por Polonia. La verdad es que apenas entendía esa guerra, apenas entendía que deseaba de Polonia.

Quizás sus emociones negativas, esos celos que sentía de no poder ser importante para esa persona, se acrecentaron al pasar los días, y hacer evidente que su lugar como nación era más bien una fantasía frágil a punto de acabarse. Por eso le tenía rencor a Toris por tener algo, alguien, que que quería. Al final, no le quedó tiempo, y jamás enmendar el daño que se encargó de grabar profundamente en Polonia.

Se ahogaría desquitando sus celos en quien no lo merecía, al final, nadie tendría el tiempo de perdonarlo.


	2. Crisantemo

**Crisantemo**

Tema: dependencia

Crisantemo: eternidad

Ahí estaban otra vez, mirándose como si un paso erróneo o una palabra fuera de lugar fuera a agitar su rencor, en el caso de Polonia—que a pesar de su transparente forma de ser, aún guardaba las heridas de la guerra—, y en el caso de Gilbert aquella agresividad inherente de los viejos imperios para ocultar su remordimiento.

Prusia demostró todas esas emociones que le carcomían, y que podrían ganar el odio del país que lo vio nacer en las costas Bálticas. Pero desde que Polonia no solo mostró que no le importara aliarse con un pagano, sino que ignorar sus esfuerzos de lidiar con los levantamientos germanos de cuando eran jóvenes, al final albergo desprecio, rencor, y celos.

Era muy curioso que su historia común estuviera manchada de tastas muertes, de que él fue responsable de que desapareciera, en cierta forma, el nombre de Polonia del mapa. Para aumentar su enojo, Feliks no solo se sacudió la derrota, sino que lo destrozó uniéndose nuevamente con Lituania.

Lo odiaba,

_Lo odiaba._

No estaba seguro, ¿Qué más podría ser?

Cuando llegó la segunda guerra mundial, vio complacido la impotencia de Lituania cuando atacaron a Polonia, y el horror de Feliks cuando vio a una de las personas que más estimaba ser espectador en primera fila de cómo lo estaban reduciendo a cenizas. Entonces esa nación que conoció cuando apenas era una asociación sin propósito de caballeros, cayó en sus manos; en otras palabras le perteneció.

La tortura se volvió cotidiana, como el desahogar todo lo que reprimía, al final se convirtió en una venganza personal llena de culpa. Pero en ese momento eran las bestias, los monstruos de Europa, no había tiempo para piedad. Feliks lloró más por el dolor, que por el miedo que pudiera infringirle.

Pero la táctica que más rompió el espíritu de Polonia—como el de él—, fue el aislamiento, la más absoluta soledad en al que pudieran confinar a las naciones que tenían prisioneras, y método usado con frecuencia en Feliks. La desesperación y el sentir que nadie vendría en su ayuda resultó ser el golpe de gracia.

Recargado contra la pared, y con sus cabellos rubios sucios cubriéndole el rostro, Polonia lo recibió una mañana después de su confinamiento.

—Polen, comida —dijo cortante, no queriendo pasar más tiempo ahí, porque era doloroso. ¿O quizás a causa de Feliks ya no deseaba ni mirarlo?

Para su sorpresa, ese día fue diferente. Los ojos verdes, como los bosques que recordaba de su niñez, lo miraron ansiosos, _suplicantes_. Tan lacerado estaba el espíritu de esa nación por lo que pasaba con su gente, por el pasó de la guerra, y el efecto de la soledad, que ansiaba cualquier consuelo, se aferraría a lo que fuera para sosegar un poco de su desesperación.

Al final Polonia se aferró a la única persona que rompía el silencio—y su espíritu—se hizo ávido de Prusia; se estaría hundiendo en su dolor, pero cuando no tienes nada, ese poco que te ofrecen se convierte en un todo: así fue la presencia de Gilbert para Feliks.

—Has venido —murmuró Polonia sentado en la dura colcha que tenía para dormir, las cadenas de sus brazos y piernas tintinearon cuando alzó la cabeza anhelante de que Prusia se quedara con él un poco, que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

Gilbert dejó la bandeja de comida en silencio cerca del prisionero; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se agachó para ver la lividez y tristeza reflejada en el daño que se podía ver en el cuerpo de Polonia. Hacía mucho, después de los primeros años de la guerra, que perdieron interés en la tortura física con las naciones ocupadas.

Se atrevió a intentar tocarlo, a obedecer ese impulso que surgía cuando Feliks fijaba sus ojos en él. Puso su mano con cuidado en la mejilla de Polonia, que no sabía decidirse entre miedo o sorpresa.

—Estas sucio —dijo algo que quizás sonaba ridículo, poco relevante, pero Polonia no ocultó la emoción de que alguien, de que la única persona con la que tenía contacto en ese mundo de cárcel y concreto le hablara.

La dinámica cambió muy sutilmente, a veces Gilbert comentaba nimiedades que ocurrían en el eje, evitando a toda costa recordarle la guerra. A veces le llevaba un poco de agua y jabón para que pudiera asearse como pudiera.

—Gracias, Gilbert —eran las palabras con que recibía la comida y cosas para cuidado personal, a veces, llegó a creer Prusia, que ese agradecimiento era por esos minutos en que lo acompañaba.

Cuando acabó la guerra, y Prusia quedó bajo el dominio de Iván, le sorprendió encontrarse también con Polonia. Pensó como lo más lógico, que Feliks estaría furioso con él, que lo evitaría de cualquier forma.

Pero Polonia estaba cansado, aún enfermo de la guerra y recuperándose lentamente. Por eso a Gilbert en el fondo no le sorprendió que cuando les asignaron un cuarto que tenían que compartir, Feliks terminó en su cama varias noches, con pesadillas de lo sucedido.

Podía ver que el daño en esos ojos verdes perduraría, pero no pudo alejarlo.

Esas heridas serían como ellos: un doloroso tiempo sin fin.


End file.
